55 Ways to Disrupt A World Meeting
by Samara Wavequest
Summary: Welcome to "55 Ways to Disrupt A World Meeting", where the shenanigans of the nations are recorded! Also known as "55 Ways to Annoy the Countries", this book is filled with 100% working plans to get Germany banging his head on the table, England storming out of the room in rage, and a World Meeting in chaos.
1. 1-5

**Guess what? I don't own Hetalia! No, I don't!**

 **Presenting…..**

 **55 Ways to Pass Time**

 **(AKA 55 Ways to Irritate the Personifications)**

 **1\. Play the "Chicken Butt!" Game.**

Introduced to the younger, and more immature, countries, courtesy of one America, this proved to be an extra fun for certain countries; read: Prussia. Involving the answer of "Chicken Butt!" _every_ _freaking_ _single time_ another one even vaguely said _anything_ near the word "What", this game once caused Jerk England to storm out of the room, no doubt to find his previous colony. And yell at him.

 **2\. Imitate Other Countries. With a major emphasis on stereotypes. Yes, lots of stereotypes.**

You just have to be really careful with this one, though. Lots of the countries don't understand the concept of joking. And you really shouldn't make fun of Russia. In fact, it's better if you do this one nowhere near the following countries: Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Switzerland, Hungary, and, really, either of the Italy brothers. Romano would probably cuss at you, and Feliciano would probably cry. So, both are out.

 **3\. It sounds simple, and it is. Bill Nye is America's not-really-guilty pleasure.**

All that is needed is for somebody, anybody to say "Bill Nye the Science Guy", and America will start singing the _entire_ theme song, complete with shouts, beat boxing, and humming. Nobody can stop him until he is finished singing the solo, and even after that, he will be "quietly" humming the tune under his breath, for the rest of the meeting. It's like England and punk, which speaking of…

 **4\. Start up England's punk side- or you could just start singing "We Will Rock You" by Queen.**

It always works. _Every single time_. No matter how hard England tries to fight it, the second he hears two BOOMS! Followed by a CLAP!, he just has to climb on top of the table, and start singing. He acts like a crazy happy drunk, complete with the killer headache and memory loss after.

 **5\. Or… you could help the micro nations into every major meeting.**

Which is, coincidentally, exactly what America and Prussia really like to do. The little micro nations make the meetings even more useless than they already are. Think about it this way- a meeting is already really unproductive. When you add seven or so little kids in that group of rather immature grown-up nations, it makes the meeting even more chaotic.


	2. 6-10

**I do not own Hetalia! Nope! I don't play Civ 5!**

 **And back to the show… 55 Ways to Pass Time!**

 **(AKA 55 Ways to Irritate the Nations!)**

 **1\. Every European country has had at least one instance where they believe they did better than they got in the Eurovision contest.**

Just bring this up, and they will end up yelling at each other, insulting, and just arguing. Even Germany will participate in the entry-bashing, usually because some nation insulted him. You see, Germany is very proud of Lena, Denmark really likes Emmelie deForest, Finland is a die-hard Lordi fan, and Russia really wants to win the contest.

 **2\. Play Civilization 5, loudly.**

That is England's self-proclaimed game. His, and only his. If you call yourself the "Ultimate Master" of the game, no matter where or when, England will whip out his laptop and challenge you. And then Spain, Portugal, France, and China get into it, and the entire European countries start playing, and it's the Ancient World mixed with the Medieval World again.

 **3\. Going off of the aforementioned #7, get America and Russia to play- and form an alliance between the two!**

Russia will recreate the entire Soviet Union, and America will be, well, America. Russia will control a huge military, and America, an even bigger one. And when they decided that all of the other nations are being too annoying, they will decide to attack them all… And England will be in tears and Spain will be bawling over his lost empire. America and Russia will be the only players left, and the Cold War will happen again, and the two personifications will start growling out threats… and yeah.

 **4\. Bring Board games to the meeting!**

This is a very bad idea. If you bring Monopoly, the Italians will have destroy everybody else playing without mercy. If you bring Battleships, Spain will end up mourning his lost armada. If you bring Apples to Apples, England will yell at everybody because half of the cards make no sense- "Spilled Milk" is not "Neat"! If you bring Risk, America will control the entire world in a matter of minutes, Chess with Russia is stupid, and so on. Board Games at a meeting always ends up with a couple of inflated egos and a lot more bruised ones.

 **5\. Shouting out soccer scores can be rather irritating, too. England really doesn't like to be reminded that FCC Barcelona is usually regarded as a better club and Manchester.**

This happened once, and it ended up with the nations splitting up into two teams and playing soccer. To be honest, England chose really bad players- America, Japan, and China don't care that much for soccer, while Spain, Germany, and the two Italies do, a lot. So, yeah, England lost. It's still a really sore subject for him, and it really irritates the other countries.


	3. 11-15

**Guess who finally decided to update? Me! Yay, I know!**

 **I decided to write this because I got so bored, and a disclaimer to all of you- I obviously don't own Hetalia, since Hetalia is owned by a Japanese man named Himaruya Hidekaz, and I am neither a man, Japanese, nor am I called Himaruya Hidekaz.**

 **And with that… let the show start, hopefully.**

11\. You could always bring water guns to a World Meeting.

Something that always results in a full-out war, if you equip the nations with water guns, they will often start to battle- in the middle of a pressing world topic! Even Germany can't stop them, and usually just gives in and calls break early. Once, Switzerland thought that they were aiming real guns, got involved, and from then on it became a real gun fight- to the horror and amusement of the more mature nations.

12\. Then there's Russian Roulette… which is quite possibly the worst game ever, hands down.

Apparently, after the Cold War and everybody had sort of patched up relations, Russia had invited some of the countries for a New Year's' Party, in which he and Alfred came up with the idea with sharing their New Year's Tradition with the rest of the world. Both being totally oblivious to the moods of the nations, they invited them to play Russian Roulette… Now, if you say just the words "Russian Roulette", most nations will shiver and yell at you for even thinking about it, yup!

13\. Well, another idea would be to talk about cosplay.

Hungary, France, and Japan are synonymous with the words "Cosplay", and often, if you just whisper it to another country, they will somehow hear and slide up to you and try to idle more information out of you, Plus, cosplay comes up with the thought of that one April Fool's' day, y'know that one when all of the countries had to dress up like- "Oh, no, not that! You- arghhh! I'm mentally scarred- never mention that again, you bloody wanker!"

14\. Try to speak the countries' languages with a very, very bad accent.

This is a huge insult to many of the countries, and it gets them very riled up. America really hates it when you try to speak "Gansta" with him, and Italy Romano will kick you if you ever go near him looking like a gangster claiming that you are part of the Mafia. England absolutely hates it whenever anybody tries to do a Scottish or Gaelic accent, as it reminds him of his very irritating brothers.

15\. Do not comment on the size of the countrys' land mass.

This often results in a very smug Russia, and America and China always end up fighting about who is larger. The majority of the European countries are very small in size, so this makes them angry. Denmark will start complaining, since he's so much smaller than all of the other nordic countries, even Iceland. France and England will start yelling at each other, since England will claim that being smaller is better, and France will claim that 550,000 square kilometers of land is the best. (Coincidentally the same size as France)

 **And finished with this chapter!**

 **Yay, I did finish this! I wrote like half of it before going off and doing whatever I do usually. (And if you're reading any of my other series, sorry, I've been procrastinating for forever.)**


	4. 16-20

**So, I'm actually going to update this story! Wow, can you believe it? I know, my updates are super inconsistent- school's a big pain in the ass. If any of you guys go to public school, I think you can agree with me on that. :)**

 **Well, I wish I owned Hetalia, but I don't, last I checked.**

 **Here you go, ta-da!**

 **16\. Who doesn't like Nicolas Cage, much less a sparkly one?**

Apparently, England. And Germany. And Russia. And China. And Japan. And basically all of the other countries. In fact, just about the only ones who do are Prussia, Denmark, and America. Coincidentally, those three are also the ones who like to tape a picture of a sparkly Nicolas Cage on everything in a meeting room- tables, chairs, walls, ceilings, folders, everything. In fact, once, Prussia somehow stuck a picture of Nicolas Cage in the middle of Austria's presentation about Renewable Energy… That was a particularly painful experience for Prussia, who bore several bruises afterwards, courtesy of one very angry Hungarian.

 **17\. Rick Rolling. Enough said.**

Rick Rolling is a hobby of many countries, known as America, Denmark, and Prussia. Wow, I'm so surprised. However, no matter how many times the three of them rickroll other countries, it will never get old. Who doesn't love the guy who will "never give you up", or "never let you down"? Rhetorical question- don't answer that. Seriously, don't, unless you want to spend an hour naming 193 countries.

 **18\. Changing the ringtones of phones is also very hilarious- provided you choose the right song.**

The most hated ringtones would be Nyan Cat, the Harlem Shake, and I'm a Gummy Bear. But if you really wanted to torture the nations, you'd need to bring earbuds- and change the ringtone to either "Baby" by Justin Beieber, or "Friday", by Rebecca Black. Then there are some songs that certain countries like, and other countries, not so much. China cannot stand Gangnam Style, but America and South Korea love it. Party Rock Anthem and I'm Sexy and I Know It are literally only liked by America, and let's not even get started on National Anthems.

 **19\. Of course, when you want to change somebody's ringtone, you have to first get through their phone… or you could just lock them out.**

They're nations. Of course they're going to have a password on their phones- except for the micronations, who don't have phones. And often, the passwords are super complex- even America's is more than 10 digits long, plus a finger scanner. Some of them are also ridiculously random that you'd never guess it- Norway's password was once "you haven't got the Æ Ø Å"- why, nobody knows.

 **20\. This one goes without saying- Never play German Sparkle Party. Ever.**

Oh, gods. This one- even Prussia and Denmark hate it, and so does America, since he thinks that it sounds so bad. Really, everybody hates this song. My extension, the Germanic family includes Germany, Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Netherlands, Belgium, Luxemburg, Sweden, Denmark, …. Yeah. Alot. It's so embarrassing, and more so, irritatingly insane. Can you imagine Netherlands and Luxemburg screaming "I wore my party pants, very sparkle party", complete with dark glittery eyeliner and tight purple pants, again sparkly, much less Sweden, Germany, Austria, or Switzerland?

 **And done with this chapter! Oh, the things I do… I searched up German Sparkle Party, I can't ever un-see that. I can see why it's hilarious, but I think that my mind has been significantly altered after seeing that- I'm more accepting with all the crazy stuff my brother does now… it can't possibly get as bad as hosting a German Sparkle Party, can it? But really, it sounds like Prussia got super mashed and France tricked him into doing something super stupid, and I wonder how drunk Prussia must be to be persuaded to do that.**

 **Well, until next time, readers!**


	5. 21-25

**Wow, I'm so random with updates… at least this one wasn't eighteen months later after the previous chapter, right?**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I'd have made this all canon. Nations having water fights or Rickrolling each other isn't canon yet- is it?**

 **Well, as Maurice Sendak said, "Let the wild rumpus start!"**

 **21\. The Llama song. Over and over, With hand movements, of course.**

Happy llama, sad llama, mentally disturbed llama, super llama, drama llama, big fat mama llama. And the rest of the song is cut off, since nobody cares about that part. Each and every llama is a different one, as America claims, Happy llama is North Italy, while Sad llama is China, Mentally disturbed llama is, of course, Russia, while Drama llama is France. Big Fat Mama llama can only be England, which leaves Super llama to be, well, the "HERO!" ("America, you git! None of us are llamas, or do you want me to turn you into one?")

 **22\. Give codenames to each and every person in the room.**

America has self-declared himself as "Eagle One", while declaring Japan as "Been There, Done That". England was codenamed "Currently Doing That", while Russia was "It Happened Once". Belarus was named "If I Had To Pick A Girl". To Canada's relief, he was nicknamed "Eagle Two".

 **23\. The Knife Song.**

America loves this… and so does Belarus. That being said, they are two of the only countries who can actually perform the knife song at a fast speed- without cutting off their fingers. While several countries have tried, and failed, others have completely shut down any attempts to play the game, even going as far as to ban the game from meeting rooms. For some strange reason, Prussia refuses to play the game, saying that he is way too awesome to cut off his fingers. But he can grow back his fingers, can't he?

 **24\. Act as if you're possessed.**

cough cough England cough cough Romania cough cough Norway… Who else would try to exercise a nation? It's surprisingly simple- just act sort of like Russia- minus the kolkolkols and the scarf. Simple, right?

 **25\. Wear a superhero suit, and declare yourself the Hero!**

Obviously, America does this all the time, so it's actually pretty common- but if you rein in other countries, things get super crazy. Australia's always happy to try on a Batman suit, and if it means annoying England, Sweden, or Germany; France, Denmark, and Prussia are in, as Superman (those tights tho), Thor, and Iron Man, respectively. And of course, America is Captain America!

 **Yay, done! This one is so full of America, because he's one of my favorite characters. Maurice Sendak, mentioned in the Author's Note above, was the author and illustrator of "Where the Wild Things Are". Man, that book was my childhood- it's over 50 years old now. 22 is basically a quote from Parks and Recreation, which I actually haven't seen yet. Judging from my friends squealing over it though, I probably will get to it sometime. Have fun with 22, USUK, Ameripan, AmeRus, and AmeBel shippers!**

 **I included the last sentences of 23, the ones about Prussia, because I felt like giving myself feels about Prussia. XD There's been a theory that Prussia's dying, or he's lost his status as a personification, since a dog bite he received didn't heal as fast as it should've.**

 **So, 'till next time!**


	6. 26-30

**Woah… can you believe it? I'm already on the sixth chapter of this story- I didn't think I'd be able to make it this far! I think this is the first long fic, and the longest fic, I've ever written! Thanks for keeping up with me! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I probably do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, as I can't draw for my life.**

 **26\. Make the micronations follow you around like a pet**

Even if the micronations' elder siblings hate them, such as England and Sealand, it doesn't mean that they'd let their younger sibling just follow anyone around. Not only is a it blow to their ego, but certain nations (Prussia) do not need their ego even more inflated than they already are.

 **27\. Blast your national anthem, LOUDLY, in the middle of the meeting.**

Ahem, 's no wonder why "The Star Spangled Banner" is so popular- if you hear it every meeting, it'll probably ingrain itself somewhere in your brain, sometime. While that's probably not the only reason that America's national anthem is so well-known, it's gotta have some impact, right?

 **28\. America + Ghost Stories = Chaos**

No, telling ghost stories during lunch break does not keep the meeting from being influenced… America might have something to do with it. Remember he does have super strength, unfortunately. And when he hears about ghosts, he has a tendency to run and hide… who cares about the meeting room? If he can hide in there, it works.

 **29\. Food Fight!**

Mashed potatoes, salmon, sushi, zhongzi, tomatoes, curry, and worst of all, scones, come flying at various nations… ew! Especially the scones! Plus, it's super hard to clean out of your clothes, and even harder to get out of your hair. And this time, it's not just the scones, it's also the various food items from around the world being hurled across the room. All the nations participate (AKA get dragged into it), and nations will even make alliances, using each other's food supply (i.e. stealing the other's foods). This is the only time England's scones are actually wanted, so he never tries to stop the food fights. (Not entirely, at least)

 **30\. Did you know that stealing precious paintings from another country (anywhere, actually) is illegal?**

So, it's probably not the best idea to enter a world meeting with a precious painting in tow, and claim that it is now yours. While Italy may not have been the man who actually stole the Mona Lisa, that doesn't mean that he didn't have a hand in it- he had been bored that day, okay? Plus, the expression on France's face was absolutely worth it- even if Germany scolded him for another hour.

… **.Done!**

 **Yay, this is over halfway done, 30 out 55! This one is rather short, since I still have tests this week, bleh. Well, bye for now~**


	7. 31-35

**I took so long to update again, I'm sorry! School still hasn't ended for me, although it's almost over! But still, my teachers insist on giving me so much homework, ugh! I've had what feels like five projects in the last two weeks… but enough of my complaining!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia. It's too precious for me to mess up.**

 **31\. Have you ever heard of Cards Against Humanity? Here's a hint- it's not suitable for personified countries.**

Cards Against Humanity. An adult-humor, Apples-to-Apples style of a card game, one could call this game somewhat _perverted_. Especially if France is playing. He has the tendency to make anything perverted. This game, clearly intended for more… mature… players, would give anyone headaches when playing with France.

 **32\. Get addicted to Cookie Clicker.**

Apparently, America isn't the only country addicted to cookies. A lot of other countries are as well, or at least to the game in which you create a mass quantity of delicious chocolatey treats- and a bunch of annoying clicks. Yeah, Cookie Clicker. This game was so 2015, but hey, it's a good game! It'll never die out, unless England gets too annoyed at the clicking. Which will be soon, since he already looks like he's about to explode.

 **33\. I think that we can all establish that YouTube is great.**

It's also fun to look through. Cool to look through. We obsessively search through pages of Youtube results, to find that golden video. Let's face it, whether or not we like watching cat videos or we just like to listen to music, we use YouTube all the time. Same applies to the nations. The problem is, every YouTube video comes with an ad. Yes, those ads. Ever seen them? They're everywhere. Those pesky ads that last forever when all that you wanted was a 30-second video of cat gifs. Those ads are the bane of a human's existence, and the source of irritation for nations as well.

 **34\. Old posts.**

Every thought about those old Facebook posts that you created when you were ten and had no idea how the world was like? The posts that are embarrassing and you shoved under a pile of newer, better posts about the night out with friends and your sunglasses? Well, when you have 300+ years of history behind you, that means a lot of those embarrassing posts, whether created on social media or written on plain old paper. It might take a while, but when you find those posts, and bring them in, you can royally embarrass anyone, or dig up old dirt about random countries.

 **35\. No, it's not a good idea to see if a World Meeting is a good place to play sports.**

Because, obviously, it's not, and yet the nations will try to play in the cramped meeting room anyway. In the process of transforming the room into a suitable space to kick some balls (wink wink, nudge nudge, Hungary), they will destroy the room, rip up papers, and set fire to multiple things. Yes, they will set fire to things. How, nobody knows. They just will.

 **Done! And definitely not playing cookie clicker, hehe.**

 **I've been browsing too much tumblr, oh no. (No, not really. Tumblr is a gift from hell, but it's worth the heavens.)**

 **So… how long d'you guys think it'll take me to update this again?**


	8. 36-40

**School is finally over and now I've got so much more time on my hands, so guess who decided to write more?**

 **Disclaimer: If Hetalia was mine, Davie would've lived.**

 **36\. Let the nations read fan fiction of themselves**.

So, maybe a couple of fics would be nice, but… Danish Slaughterhouse, anyone? Gutters? Besame Mucho, We'll Meet Again, really, the entire Veraverse? Poor nations, who get absolutely tortured in these heartbreaking fics. ( Especially Denmark! He always gets hurt, or killed, or worse!) That'll tick the nations off a lot!

 **37\. Yes, Russia is scary. Yes, Belarus is even scarier. No, you do not want both of them in the same room.**

Much less in the same 10-mile radius, actually. A Belarus near a Russia equals a scared Russia. A scared Russia is much more likely to a, destroy items; b, destroy others; or c, destroy everything. Usually c. And clearly, if everything is destroyed, Russia is scared, and Belarus is there, chaos is going to be present as well. Chaos+A scared Russia+Belarus+Everything Destroyed= Absolutely nothing achieved, and many annoyed and scared countries.

 **38\. The amount of animals in a country does not mean that the country** **is** **that animal.**

Alternatively known as "Everybody thinks that New Zealand is secretly a sheep in disguise". Even though there is a ration of 1:20 people to sheep in New Zealand, that does not mean he is a sheep. Jeez, get your facts right! Especially you, Australia! You have more cows than people, but you aren't a cow, I think.

 **39\. When anybody talks about any national animal, it is not an excuse to find your own animal and bring it to the World Meeting.**

Looking at you, America. Nobody needs to know 1,001 facts about Bald Eagles, nor do they want a bald eagle flying around the room with a low-ceiling and little space, when an important meeting is supposed to be held. No, don't bring out your bison either. Also, England, nobody can see your "unicorn", and what is a "Y Ddraig Goch" even?

The World Meeting doesn't need any big cats, so please keep them away, South Korea, Norway, and Belgium. Let your dolphins in water please, Greece, and do you always carry around a Kangaroo with you, Australia?

 **40\. What's annoying is a power outage.**

Clearly, that's shared by the countries, as half of them are on their phones texting, browsing the Internet, or playing Crossy Road during the meeting. If a power outage comes, and it will at least once, all the progress made on their devices will be lost, whether or not it was the page of Japan's digital manga, or America's 57th level of Flappy Bird. That's just annoying- after all, they got so far in the game only to be cut off!

 **Ahh** **finally finished this chapter! I had to write this over so many days because I'm on vacation. (I forgot about it when I started this chapter, then I never finished it)**

 **Please tell me if there are any mistakes, or if you have any suggestions!**


	9. 41-45

**So I've been on vacation in China for the last couple of weeks… long story short, this story got lost. :'(**

 **School's started, and I've had camps leading up to that, I'm so sorry! But, here it is- the next chapter, after forever.**

 **41\. Pokemon Go Rivalries are… intense…**

Actually, intense is cutting it. It's more like World War III- Pikachu Version than it is a rivalry. America, Prussia, Denmark, France, and Spain are Team Instinct, and they take offense t made about Spark or Instinct. Wasn't Instinct supposed to be the calm team that just casually dabs memes on the sides?

 **42.** **Axe or any "large" quantity of deodorant is not allowed. Just, no.**

Somebody please save my smol cinnamon bun Denmark. He may be pure angel feathers, but when it comes to Axe, he's a fucking devil. Everything is sprayed with Axe, from his axe, to his car. Hair gel? No need for that- Axe deodorant does the trick! But when you can use deodorant to gel up your hair Netherlands-style, you know you've got a problem. Plus, you either smell like decaying fungi, or socks that haven't been washed in a week. Please, Denmark, just use the deodorant correctly.

 **43\. Set off the fire alarm.**

Fires are not good for the nations. Every nation's capital has been burnt before, whether major or minor. Fire holds no good memories for the nations, and the thought of fire can cause major panic. Furthermore, the fire alarm is just so annoying, and to have that blaring on and on as the World Meeting is thrown in chaos could drive even Russia insane, and he's already reached insanity.

 **44\. Prank call-during a World Meeting.**

Make sure that your victim (England, usually) has an embarrassing ringtone (Miley Cyrus, every time, because America has nothing else), then turn that volume up, and call them acting as "Ledo's Pizza and Pasta", and when they act confused, tell them "Alright, so you're one of our _other_ customers. This is Ledo's Underground Network, you kill 'em, we dispose them!" The look on their face is worth it.

 **45\. Meme-offs should not exist.**

I love memes. You love memes. We all love memes, unless you're one of the sensible countries who actually want to get work done, or if you don't know what a meme is. (coughcough Austria coughcough) Meme-offs are loud, noisy, and completely disrupting- especially if one of the Awesome Trio is in that meme-off, which is always, seeing as they're the only ones who really get memes. Poor France, the second someone mentions memes, he's out. That derpy Spongebob Squarepants meme that Prussia once showed him is the essence of ugly, and makes him puke every time he thinks of it.

 **TEEAAAMMM INSTICT! Who can't resist the Denmark-lookalike? His name even rhymes with Denmark; Team Instinct's leader Sp** **ark** **, and Denm** **ark** **!**

 **I'm so sorry this is so late, but I'm finally done! Yay! the next one should be Olympic themed, even though the Olympics are over.**


	10. 46-50

**School's started, and now I'm extremely stressed and angry at nearly everyone, but I was able to find a couple of minutes to start writing this! So let's see if I can write all of this chapter in one go!**

 **Here goes…**

 **46\. Cover all of the door handles with Vaseline.**

Okay, so while you may not be able to get out of the Meeting Room, neither can any of the other nations. Which is infinitely hilarious, seeing that they can't even spend half a meeting together, and now for eternity? This is essentially torture for all the nations… However, this trick can easily be destroyed by America, who has a tendency to break door when entering the room, or Belarus when she's trying to find Russia. I'm all for girl power, but I've got the feeling Belarus is doing it wrong.

 **47\. Scream that there's a Snorlax in the meeting room.**

You know Pokemon Go's hit hard when even Germany's playing the game. And we all know that Snorlaxes are pretty rare, so screaming out that there's one in the meeting room will cause all of the phones in the room to come whipping out. All the nations would be fully engrossed in trying to find the so-called Snorlax- except China, of course, who banned the game. It doesn't matter though, if it affects everyone around him, it affect him. Besides, sooner or later, he'll cave in. (He's already thinking of lifting the ban, none of his siblings have been talking to him lately…)

 **48\. Send glitter to the nations.**

We all love glittery stuff, just not on us, unless we're drunk. While that may be the eternal mind state of a couple of countries, plus one ex-country too, it's not usually wanted by any sober, sane country. Not only is the glitter hard to get out of clothing, hair, and skin, it gets on the other countries too, and the more fashion-minded countries will end up causing such a large havoc that you could probably hear it from thirty miles away. And don't forget, Germany's OCD will start to kick in… scary!

 **49\. Please don't do the whip or the nae-nae in the meeting room.**

The whip and the nae-nae. Essential modern-day American dance moves, accompanied by the dab. To foreigners, it is easy to think that these dances are those of a crazy lunatic, but local Americans know better- they know that they are of a crazy lunatic who has gone insane. Crazy lunatics and crazy lunatics who have gone insane are two different things, guys!

But, moral of the story, the whip or the nae-nae are not good things to do near America, as he will turn into a crazy lunatic gone insane, and this is the guy who was able to spin around a fully-grown bison as a toddler.

 **50\. And, of course, don't start a cook-off.**

China and France may be extremely proud of their cooking, but so is England, even though he has absolutely no cooking skills. If he ever catches wind of a cook-off, he will force all of the nations to taste a three-course meal of fine English dining, also known as ash and embers. If any nations have survived long enough to continue the meeting after lunch, they'd be retching anyways, so nothing would have been achieved either.

 **Nope, I didn't write this in one try. :'( Oh well, I can always try next time. Speaking of which, next time will be the last chapter. This is number 46-50 of the story, and as you can tell by the title, there are only 55 things to this, which means that the next chapter will hold numbers 51-55. This story is almost done!**


End file.
